


Lost Opportunity

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Category: D.Gray-man, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Crossover, M/M, bunch of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All four of them had met on the train. Their seats were next to each other and when they had met all of them had stopped in sheer surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyTheCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/gifts).



> Hello ! So this is a short one shot crossover story with Nezumi/Shion and Allen and Kanda. I wrote this as it had been a request to do such a crossover. I really hope you enjoy it!

They were at it again. The bickering hadn’t stopped for nearly an hour now. Boy was this going to be a long trip. If the train wasn’t so narrow and he had more space Kanda would have already used his katana to dice that arrogant prick next to him. Nezumi’s thoughts weren’t far from Kanda’s either. The second fight had begun because Nezumi had heard Allen call Kanda “girly face” and Nezumi had burst out laughing. Allen was sitting next to Shion fed up with the childish behavior of their friends. Allen placed his red hand on Kanda’s head.

“Would you stop for just five minutes or do I have to tie you up and lock you in the train’s storage room?” Allen was smiling at Kanda but his eyes were dead serious.

“Touch my hair one more time and I swear to god you will regret it you idiotic beansprout!” he barked at Allen.

“Nezumi you too, cut it out!” Shion looked at Nezumi in all seriousness.

Nezumi turned to face him. The sight always startled him. Both of them looked so much alike. Messy snow white hair, scars on their face and both of them so cheerful all the time but scary when they started to get angry or serious.  

All four of them had met on the train. Their seats were next to each other and when they had met all of them had stopped in sheer surprise. Allen had gotten along with Shion from the first moment and had swapped seats with Nezumi so as to talk better. Big mistake. Kanda being his usual cold self, had not said a word and looked annoyed when Nezumi gave him a curious look. And this is how the first fight broke out. Just as easily as Allen and Shion liked each other and went along just fine the opposite could be said for Nezumi and Kanda. They hated their guts. Kanda being arrogant and Nezumi full of drama, well it was inevitable that those two would clash.

Shion and Allen had just about had enough of the two whining brats. They got out of their seats and faced the two little kids fighting. Both of them reached at the same time for the ears of the two tall man and tagged at them. A small laugh escaped them as they had done the same thing. As quickly as their smile had appeared it was wiped off the minute they faced their friends. Nezumi knew that look all too well. They were in trouble. Without letting go of their ears they separated them like small kids and set next to them.

“Get your freaking hand off me, you short devil” shouted Kanda. Allen ignored him and pushed him to the seat next to him.  

Shion looked at Nezumi with a fed up look on his face.

“You had to start fighting again didn’t you?”

“Me? He was the one acting like a little girl! He looks like one too, he only misses a dress. He’s already got that nice long hair.”  He said with his voice a bit higher than usual so he would be heard.

“I can hear you, you drama queen! You pathetic excuse of an actor!”

“What did you just call me?” Nezumi was half standing and so was Kanda, darting murderous looks at each other. Both Allen and Shion pulled them down and hit them on the head.

“I swear to god when we get of this train I will kill you, slowly and painfully.” Kanda hissed at Allen while rubbing his head.

“I’d like to see you try.” Allen smiled at him.

Oh it was on, Kanda wouldn’t let this pass.

Shion shook his head as he looked at Nezumi.

“It’s a shame you continued it… And I was about to forgive you and let you do…” he lowered his voice in a whisper so that only Nezumi could hear him, telling him what they could have done that night at the Hotel, and more specifically what Nezumi could _have_ _done_ to Shion if he had behaved. Nezumi swallowed hard. _Fuck …_ He was fucked… well not really as his chance had just slipped through his fingers. Nezumi cleared the lump in his throat and tried to calm himself down after hearing that. Shion had a sly smile on his face. He was enjoying this a bit too much.

The rest of the trip passed with Kanda and Nezumi facing the window like they had been grounded. Kanda was stewing in his own juices while Nezumi was trying to fight back the images that Shion had just given him. As for Allen and Shion they finally enjoyed each other’s company without the constant noise of fighting behind them.


End file.
